The Least Expected As Superman
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: A couple not many see but I have decided to try. Piotr and ? Read and Review. No Flames Please
1. The Burning Building

Ok lets see for all the piotr/rogue fans this is for you. I've never done one of this pairing before so if it totally sucks please forgive me. Ok on with the story.

"No Piotr come back! Piotr she's not even on our team. Mon ami Remy begging ya to come to ya senses."

Piotr could hear the screams and pleas of his comrades but he continued on determined to only return once the girl in the burning building was safe from harm.

Come on everyone knows how kindhearted Piotr is and how he is really a good guy deep under his inorganic material. All he really wants is world peace and for world hunger to cease to exist. Ahhhh, can we say romantic?

So anyways Piotr is marching up to the building that is engulfed in flames as we speak, he's transforming into his metallic material and with a stern look of determination he crashes into the building in hopes of rescue the damsel in distress.

Piotr looks around the house and immediately his eyes fall upon a young girl passes out on the floor surrounded by flames, the same girl he saw in the window calling for help. Wrapped in her arms was a tiny black kitten softly purring and licking at the girl's face trying in vain to stir the collapsed girl.

Scooping the girl and kitten in one flail swoop, Piotr proceeded out of the burning building. Stepping into the doorway Piotr returned to his normal "flesh" state of being.

A bad move seeing as how the flaming door frame decided to collapse all top of him. Piotr looked up in time to see the frame and fall and see the looks of fear and terror revealed on all the bystanders.

Blackness followed shortly after.


	2. The Aftermath

"Hmmm, uuhhnn," Rogue was awaken by the painful moans of the young man lying next to her. She hopped out of her chair and checked his vitals. He was badly burned and bruised, but other than that he was fine, if you didn't take into account the fact he had been in a comatose state for the last week. He was a mutant, recovering in the safe haven known as Xavier's Institute.

Next to his bed laid her roommate, Kitty Pryde, hooked up IV's and a bunch of other machines, Rogue wasn't about to guess their function. All she knew was that those machines were keeping Kitty alive while she traveled down the road to recovery. She wasn't as burnt as the young man, whom, Rogue was told, was one of Magneto's lackeys. But she had breathed in so much smoke from the fire, it nearly killed her.

Rogue looked at her friend, fighting the urge to hit something. Kitty didn't deserve to be hooked up to machines, fighting for her life. She deserved to one of those girls whose greatest concern was what to wear to the Winter Formal, not fighting the world against some Holocaust survivor bent out to punish humanity with magnetic powers.

"It'll be okay Kit, you're make it out alright, just don't give up," Rogue brushed aside Kitty's brunette hair from in front of her face tenderly, and went to put fresh water into the enormous vase that contained the multitude of wild flowers the other students had brought down to lively up the hospital room.

Looking around the room, Rogue could notice the vast difference between the two halves the room had been split into. Half of the room, Kitty's half, was decorated with wreaths, bright posters that vibrated Kitty's energetic personality around her bed, containers of various sizes holding bright flowers, mostly pinks and yellows, and get-well-soon cards, which were pinned in a mural style around her headboard.

Less than five feet from her bed the brightness and happiness ended. The other half of the room had no decoration, no personal notes of well wishing, no proof of living short of the beeping from the heart monitor. Rogue walked over to the young man and sat down at the foot of his bed. She didn't pity him, instead she was sympathic towards him. She knew all too well what it was like to be the outcast, the loner.

"Magneto must have treated you boys like crap, huh?" _Why am I talking to this guy, it's not he can even hear me, besides he's a bad guy. . . I was too once. Maybe this guy just needs a second chance to do the right thing, whatever that happens to be._ "I wish you could talk to me, say something, cause it feels like I'm talking to myself and that's rarely a good thing when it comes to me." Rogue leaned over the edge and grabbed his medical chart. "Let's see, according to Dr McCoy, you're a mutant like the rest of us. And your power is transformation into inorganic material, ooo Mr Big shot huh? I remember you. You're the one who can turn into a giant metal soldier, aren't you? Yeah - " Rogue was interrupted by a loud crash in the other room. "Whose there? Visiting hours are over. Go back to your rooms before I get the professor."

Rogue rose quickly and made her way into the waiting room of the Medical Wing, gasping at the sight before her. "Kurt! What in sam hill do you think you're doing?" Kurt Wagner, her adopted half-brother, sat at Dr. McCoy's computer, typing furiously away. _He looks bigger than I recall, and darker too. It must be all those burgers he's downs everyday. _Kurt looked up, with an angered look at his face. "Wait a sec, you're not Kurt," the man leapt out of the chair, flipping over Rogue and landing behind her. _He moves like Nightcrawler, but his eyes, they're so full of hate._ Rogue felt something wrap around her waist and before she could grab her glove off, her hands were pinned to her side. _PROFESSOR, IN THE _and in a puff of smoke she and the intruder, disappeared.

In the next room, the young man stirred and a single name crossed his lips before he fell back in exhaustion, "Rogue."

End of Chapter


	3. She's engaged!

1Rogue was no longer at the mansion, she could tell by the overwhelming smell of brimstone and smoke surrounding her. _He's got the same powers as Kurt, and even the same smell._ Looking around Rogue found herself in a sitting room, a roaring fire in the hearth and a large Victorian chair with red velvet fabric.

"Tell me about Kurt." The man walked to the oak table close by, picking up a folder and made his way back to Rogue.

A look of pure horror crossed her face, _not a another telepath, can't a girl get some privacy in her own mind?_

"Excuse me?"

"I can probe your mind if you'd like but I can not guarantee you'll survive, or that I won't stumble onto something else." He then motioned for Rogue to sit and propped himself on the edge of a wooden desk Rogue had failed to notice before.

Rogue was uneasy, "What do you want with Kurt?"

"I _want_ you to tell me everything about the Kurt you live with." He threw the folder in her lap and landed, opening up to Kurt's picture. Rogue didn't have to read the folder to know its contents. She had absorbed Kurt enough times for the truth to be revealed. She understood the circumstances and didn't think any less of Kurt. She also didn't appreciate demon men trying to threaten him with his dark secret

"No." The man threw his eyes at her in surprise.

"Care to run that by me again?"

"I said no. Kurt is no concern of yours. You need to give up on whatever evil scheme you have concerning him before you get seriously hurt."

A deep roaring laughter filled the room suddenly.

"I'm not kidding. If you try to hurt Kurt, the X-Men will defeat you."

"Oh my, I'm shaking with fright. Will you come after me with sticks and stones?" He hovered over her menacing, "or maybe, you'll absorb me."

Rogue locked eyes with the man, defiantly. He was either bluffing or he knew/had something she didn't know about. Knowing her luck he probably wasn't bluffing. It was better for your opponent to underestimate you, so Rogue decided to milk her roommate's influence for all it's worth."

"Like, I think you have me confused, with like Rogue. She has the ability to absorb people. I just go through walls and what not," Rogue inwardly cringed at thought she could actually pass as Kitty Pryde. Her roommate had convinced her two nights ago to color her white streaks to match the rest of her auburn hair. Rogue even let her go as far as put her hair up into Kitty's famous ponytail. So the two girls did in fact look like each other, to the point it was scary.

The man stood up, "Is that so?" He waved towards a doorway, saying something in French. In the next moment a dark silhouette form materialized itself seemingly out of thin air, but Rogue couldn't be so lucky.

"If you are indeed who you claim to be, you would have met this young man once your entire life. Ms _Katherine Pryde_ I'd like to reintroduce you to your fiancé,"

_Damn it Kitty why the hell didn't you tell me you were engaged! Kitty Pryde when I get out of this place, you're dead. D E A D, dead._

Rogue searched her mind frantically, flipping through Kitty's memories, hoping beyond hope she could get some information on her alleged "fiancé."

"Is it really you? After so long, my, time certainly has treated you just fine," Rogue flashed a smile as she silently prayed to the Powers That Be for a miracle of some sort.

You're not my Kitty, who are you and what the hell have you done with her?

_Oh great, another freakin telepath._

Rogue could feel the two sets of eyes bore into her, clearly searching for something.

You're right I'm not Kitty, but at the moment I need to be. This guy is after my brother and I need your help to protect him.

Why should I help you? You who is impersonating my love?

Because Kitty knows you would. She knows you fight for the side of good. Well X-Men is as good as it gets.

The X-Men? You fight side by side with my Katherine? How can I be sure you're telling me the truth?

Because only her roommate would know of her secret love for the bagpipes, especially on rainy days.

Bagpipes! You really do know my Katherine

So are you going to help me?

Yes, yes. Of course, any friend of Katherine is certain alright in my book

_What a relief._

"Don't be rude Katherine give your fiancé a kiss. After all you haven't seen him in, how long? Five years tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken."

AN End of Chapter in case you couldn't figure it out. Will Rogue get kissed? Will the evil man who looks like Kurt succeed in his diabolical plans. Will Kitty ever see her fiance again? Review and tell me what you think should happen.


End file.
